Hero
by StarryNight
Summary: Sequel to 'Here With Me'--Wufei's turn :) YAOI WARNING!


Hero  
By: Liz  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am using them for fun, not profit. If you sue me, all you'll get from me are my college loans.  
Rating:  
Pairing: main: 5x2, background 3x4, implied 1xR  
Author's notes: I...just felt like writing this *shrugs* The song 'Hero' belongs to Enrique Iglesias and, by definition, is therefore not mine. This is a sequel of sorts to 'Here With Me,' from Wufei's point of view this time.  
Archiving: Anywhere, just keep my name and disclaimers attached.  
Feedback is always appreciated. Flames will be laughed at and used to roast marshmallows.  
  
**--denotes lyrics  
~~--denotes flashback  
  
**********  
  
**Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back   
Would you cry if you saw me crying   
Would you save my soul tonight**  
  
I can't help but to watch him.  
  
His movements are quicksilver, as he dances around the room. He reflects light and laughter with every step...but I can see what others cannot. It is just a front.  
  
How do I know this? Because...one night, it was *me* he reached out to, *me* whom he saved...and who saved him in return.  
  
One night was all it took...one night where fears were conquered, demons were exorcised, and respect was given and gained.   
  
**Would you tremble if I touched your lips   
Would you laugh oh please tell me this   
Now would you die for the one you love   
Hold me in your arms tonight**  
  
He presents the air of a fool, and I suppose this is why I never even thought about talking to him. Mind you, I said 'presents;' he took one look at me, and before I could react, had a cup of tea in my hands and a sympathetic ear. And I talked, by Nataku, I *did* talk, and he listened. Offered advice when I wanted it, remained silent when I didn't. Days, months, *years* of pain and sorrow poured from me...and something else, too. Something I'd never confessed before.  
  
~~  
"You know what really bothers me?"  
  
"What is it, Wufei?  
  
"I get...tired sometimes. Tired of feeling like I have to protect everyone. I...sometimes, I wonder what it would like to be the protected, rather than the protector."  
~~  
  
And...he told me...that he'd protect me, that he'd always be there. And, like he says, he didn't lie.   
  
**I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away**  
  
I knew from that moment on that I had something more than a mere ally. That even if I didn't got to him, he would be there.  
  
I cannot tell you the exact moment when my feelings changed. All I know is that, over time, he got into me, heart and soul. That he stopped being just a friend...stopped being 'just' anything.  
  
I can tell you when I realized it, though-that much is simple. I was about to leave on a mission, and when I left my room, I found him standing there, staring at me. Our eyes met for a few seconds, and in those seconds, I realized how much he meant to me.   
  
It's a good thing he kissed me first, though. I do not think I'd have had the courage. I felt a moment of sadness, though, when he looked at me, amazed that I was returning the kiss. In truth, *I* was amazed. I had a real reason to live, now...and I told him so.   
  
**Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie would you run and hide   
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?   
I don't care you're here tonight**  
  
He's promised his heart to me. Do not think for a moment that I do not realize what a precious thing this is. I know I am not the only one who has sought his love-Hilde and Heero come to mind-but it was to *me* whom he entrusted his heart. I know that life has not been the kindest entity to him, so this made his love all the more precious to me.  
  
And I responded to that love the only way I that know how to respond to anything. I placed my soul in his hands with a promise and an asking of forever. Then...he said the most wonderful thing that I have ever heard in my life.  
  
He said yes. I promised him forever, all my heart and soul...and not only did he accept them, he gave his own as well.   
  
**I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**  
  
I need him. This is true. But...he needs me, too. I never thought so...I thought that it was I who relied on his strength. I never knew how much he relied on me as well until the day I proposed  
  
~~  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Do you...do you know what it would do to me if you never came back? Do you know just how much I need you, want you, love you? I...I don't think I'd be able to make it without you-just as I don't think that I would've made it this far without you in my life."  
~~  
  
That knowledge...scares me, sometimes. I am so afraid that I will do something wrong, something that will end up breaking his heart, and consequently my own. It is only for him that I would be able to trust this much.  
  
I've felt the pain of love before. I have no desire for it to visit me a second time.   
  
**Ohhh I just wanna hold you,   
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?   
I don't care you're here tonight**  
  
'Forever' is such a tricky word.  
  
I sit here, watching my love dance at the wedding of two of our friends. Quatre and Trowa have pledged 'forever' as well-I wonder...does the word mean to them what it does to me?  
  
To me, 'forever' is more than a simple promise for this life. Forever means just that-eternity. This life and all others. And I know he feels the same way.  
  
We're two of a kind, really-deeper than the surface projects. To look at him, you'd only see a creature of sunshine and laughter-no one sees his shadows. Looking at me, you see someone fixated on right and wrong, black and white-you do not see all my shades of gray.  
  
We *need* each other. We balance each other, make each other whole.   
  
**I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain  
Oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**  
  
Yin and yang. That's what he calls us, anyway...and I'm hard pressed to disagree. He is Light, I am Dark...or so everyone thinks. It's not that extreme, though. My love has his dark side, too, though no one ever sees it but me. He...he tells me that I saved him from himself. Silly baka. Can't he see that it goes both ways?  
  
No one really knows about us. I think Quatre suspects, but no one *knows*.   
  
Maybe it's time to remedy that. I mean, we *are* engaged-I don't want to kill them with a wedding announcement out of the blue. Though it *might* be fun to see Heero's reaction, but...no.   
  
**I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero**  
  
He's still dancing as I join the crowd and pull him close to me. He starts, then recognizing the feel of my body, relaxes into my embrace. "What's up, Wu?" he asks, turning to embrace me.  
  
"Nothing. I just love you." I lean down and kiss him. He jumps a little, but then grins against my lips and returns it fully.  
  
I can *feel* the people staring, but I don't care. Neither does he, it seems, judging from the hands that are trying to work their way into my shirt.  
  
Someone taps my shoulder, and I turn to look into Quatre's aqua eyes and large grin. "Have something to tell us, guys?"  
  
I grin, which startles Quatre, I think. "Who, us?"  
  
Quatre rolls his eyes. "He's rubbing off on you, I see."  
  
"Yeah, in more ways than one!" I blush scarlet, but grab his had and, without answering Quatre, go to the stage and locate a microphone. I tap it, producing one of those annoying squeals, which guarantees all attention is on me.  
  
"I have an announcement to make...Duo Maxwell has agreed to be my husband."   
  
There is silence, then a crash. Duo peers out into the crowd. "What *was* that?"  
  
An exasperated sigh, then, "That was Heero." Relena stepped forward, shaking her head in amused annoyance. "But I'm sure that when he comes to, he'll be the first to congratulate you."  
  
Duo laughed and kissed me. "Is this what you've always imagined it to be?"  
  
I held him close and gazed into his eyes. "You're here, and that's all that matters. You're my hero."  
  
Our lips met again, and the world ceased to exist.  
  
*********  
  
The End 


End file.
